<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>incalescent by LocketShoru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581733">incalescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru'>LocketShoru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya Drabble Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Pisces Albafica's POV, Second Base</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketShoru/pseuds/LocketShoru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>incalescent: adj; growing hotter or more ardent. ardent: adj; displaying warmth of feeling, passionate, fervent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya Drabble Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>incalescent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we had a 15min break at slam so i wrote another mialba drabble. hell yea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albafica kissed him, kissed him. Only simplicity in the act, only hands around his neck, his own slipping down slim hips. Nothing but a tongue brushing against his lips, wanting more, needing more. Hot breath against his chin and a whimper against his lips.</p><p>More, <i>more</i>. His hand found silver hair and pulled it tight and taut, bending him backward, pushing his tongue through swollen lips in wanting. A thigh drawing up against his waist, spine falling back, clinging to a body that felt so full of fire.</p><p>Poison, maybe, dangerous indeed. He hoped Minos thought it worth the risk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>